


The Aftermath of a Kidnapping

by tubbathy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Pogtopia - Fandom, l'manberg - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Betrayal, Confusion, Dream Smp, Fundy - Freeform, Gen, Love, Murder, Nihachu - Freeform, Pain, Pogtopia, Tommy and Tubbo Friendship, Tommy is sad, TommyInnit - Freeform, Traitor, Trauma, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo is sad, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, depressed, dream feels bad, dream is mean, dreamwastaken - Freeform, l'manberg, tommy is the traitor, toxic, tubbo is a murderer, wilbur is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbathy/pseuds/tubbathy
Summary: Tommyinnit is on a walk to meet Tubbo one day when Dream kidnaps him. Will he be able to escape safe and sound or will there be consequences? *Tommy is the traitor AU*
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

The day Tommy was kidnapped, everything seemed normal. It was a warm and sunning morning inside the Dream SMP, the air calm, with no hints of bad weather. He awoke in his bed in Pogtopia and went about his day as usual. He had made plans earlier in the week to meet Tubbo at the embassy in L'Manberg to gather some of his old armor and materials from before the war, so he was excited. He hurriedly finished the tasks Wilbur assigned to him and got ready to meet his friend as quickly as he could. Today was going to be a great day.

The walk to the embassy was peaceful, but Tommy was anxious. As he was climbing up the wooden stairs to the embassy, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like something bad was about to happen but he wasn't sure what. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He was meeting his best friend, after all, he couldn't show up looking upset. He tried to concentrate on the scenery around him. The massive towers and houses of the SMP crowded the skyline in front of him. Beautiful. I wonder if Tubbo packed lun- all the sudden Tommy was face down on the path. Pain. So much pain. What happened? His lower abdomen felt as though it were on fire. He had been shot with an arrow. Looking around frantically, he tried to stand up but quickly realized he couldn't. Someone was holding him down. Someone strong. He needed to escape and now. If he gets taken nobody would be able to find him. He had forgotten to tell Wilbur where he was going. Tommy thrashed against the person holding him down, but he was too weak. His vision was quickly fading and his body was growing increasingly more tired. Before he fell unconscious, he managed to get a clear look at his attacker. Dream. Of course. Everything faded to black.

Tommy was brutally forced awake when he was thrown onto ice-cold concrete. Tommy blinked in shock. Where was he? "Well, look who's finally awake! Hope I didn't set you down too hard." Dream said with a sly smile. "Can't have you dying on me with all the plans I have in store for us." Plans? What does he mean by plans? Tommy pushed himself into a seated position. He was in a tiny cell in the basement of Dream's hideout, and his stomach was bandaged. Great. The only things he could see were gray walls, a small table in the corner, and one barred window to his left. "You know I would have gladly set up a chat with you if you had just asked," Tommy said slowly. "You really didn't have to shoot me with an arrow." He looked around. "Or throw me in a cell." Dream laughed. "You think I want to chat Tommy? I kidnapped you so you could do me a favor." He walks closer to the boy and kneels down. "You and I both know I can't win this war on my own. I need a man on the inside, someone who will do the dirty work so I don't have to."

Tommy stared up at Dream in disbelief. He was crazy if he thought he would ever work for him. Besides, Wilbur should be figuring out where Tommy was any second now. He would be saved before any rash decisions had to be made, right? Dream cleared his throat and whispered. "Tommy. You know you can't defeat me alone, especially while you're injured. You also know that Wilbur and the rest of your "friends" don't have a clue where you are. So it's just you and me. You won't survive if you try to escape, so tell me, Tommy, will you work with me?"

He takes a second to think. "Absolutely not." Tommy stared directly at Dream, making himself look as tough as possible. "I would rather die than work with you. I will not go against the people with who I have worked to build my home. So kill me if you have to." Dream sharply exhales and stands up. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this Tommy." He watches as Dream walks towards the door to grab his netherite ax. This was it. This is how he was going to die. Small and weak, huddled in the corner of a cell in Dream's base. At least he had a good run. Sixteen years of enjoying life seemed like enough. He was ready.

But instead of heading to Tommy, Dream headed towards the door. "If you don't agree to work with me now, I think I might have something that would change your mind." He smiles back at Tommy. "Tubbo should be waiting for you at the embassy right? Should I go pay him a visit?" His hand slides down his ax, almost like he was craving swinging it, craving watching the blade slice into someone. Panic washes down Tommy's spine. Shit. He forgot that Tubbo would be waiting for him. Tubbo can't be brought into this. He can't die. Tommy needs him. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. Dream is almost halfway out the door now. He needed to do something, and fast. 

"Stop!" Tommy shouts as loud as he can to stop him from leaving. "You can't hurt him. I need him. I-I'll do whatever you need me to do." Dream pauses and walks over to Tommy's cell, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Perfect. Let's start planning."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy glared at Dream through the bars of his cell. "Why are you doing this to me?" Tommy questioned with as much courage as he could. "Why me? Why not Wilbur or Techno?" His voice broke. "I'm just a kid Dream. I don't want to see my friends die." All of the composure Tommy had earlier was now gone. He was openly crying, and he could tell Dream was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"You know as well as I do that you're the easiest target, Tommy." Dream was speaking softly, almost as if he felt guilty. "I'm just doing what I have to do to win the war. Sometimes you have to do things... sometimes you have to do things you might regret." Dream pauses, looking down at the crying boy. "Now, let's talk about what I need you to do for me." He pulls up a chair from the table in the corner and sits down.

"I need you to destroy Pogtopia. I need you to destroy everything and everyone in it. No matter what." Tommy freezes, a cold chill running down his body. He could feel nausea beginning to rise in his throat. "I can't Dream! They're my family!" Tommy was panicking. He couldn't do what Dream was asking. There was no way he could kill the only people that have ever loved him. They gave him such a great life, and he was always happy when he was around them. Memories of building Pogtopia with Wilbur flooded into his head. His family. Even thinking about following through with that task made him feel sick.

"It's either you listen to me and do what I say, or Tubbo dies. You choose." Dream was losing patience. After all, dealing with a hysterical teenager isn't something he normally does. Tommy takes a deep breath. Was he really considering this? Was he really considering murdering his family? He felt so small. So weak. "I'll do it," Tommy mutters. "I'll do what you need me to. Tubbo is my everything. I-I can't live without him." His body shakes with silent sobs as Dream stands up and opens his cell door.

"Excellent. I'm sure we'll be in contact again soon. I trust you'll do what's right." Before Tommy could muster up a response, he is knocked unconscious by the handle of Dream's ax. 

When Tommy awoke for the second time that day he was in the middle of a thick oak forest. He's surrounded by trees, and no buildings are in sight. He sighed. Of course, Dream dumped him here. He can't have the location of his hideout exposed. Tommy rolled over onto his stomach and stood up, wincing. He was still injured from this morning and he was very hungry. He needed to figure out how to get back to Pogtopia.

After walking around aimlessly for a while, Tommy tripped over a hole in the ground. A trapdoor. He finally found the underground tunnel he had made a few weeks prior that led him straight to Pogtopia. I knew this would come in handy one day, Tommy thought. I just didn't think I would be using it like this. He walked down the tunnel for what felt like hours. He was tired, hungry, and in a lot of pain. All he wanted was to get back to Pogtopia and go to bed, forgetting today ever happened. But when he pushed open the door to the ravine, what he got was quite the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was on the verge of passing out as he walked through the door and into Pogtopia. He needed to find Wilbur or someone that could help him. He was exhausted. He clung to the smooth stone walls of the ravine to hold himself up. He rounded the corner into the planning room where he found Wilbur and Techno sitting and chatting. Wilbur glances up at the noise of the entrance. “Oh hey, Tom- what happened?!” Wilbur flew up from his chair and was immediately at the boy's side. Tommy slowly sunk to the floor, unable to hold up his own weight any longer. “I was on my way to meet Tubbo at the embassy, and I-I guess I wasn’t paying attention or something because Dream shot me with an arrow and-and” Tommy was crying. “He held me down until I passed out and when I woke up I was in a cell in his basement.” Wilbur looked up at Techno in shock. “Did he do anything to you? Did he give you a message?” Tommy had to think of a lie quick. As much as he might want to, he can’t expose Dream’s plan. He couldn’t do that to Tubbo. “Um, no,” Tommy whispered. “He tried to get me to work with him, but I refused. I told him you knew where I was and you were coming to get me.” Tommy looked up at the older man. “I think that scared him because he knocked me out and dumped me in the middle of a forest. I had to find my own way back.” Wilbur threw a weird look at Techno. “Go get him some healing potions. I’m going to take him to his room.” Wilbur didn’t seem convinced that Tommy was telling the truth. Tommy decided to stay quiet in order to not make his lie any less credible than it already was.

As Wilbur carried Tommy to his room, they heard a crash from below. Tubbo had arrived. “Tommy?!” Tubbo’s frantic voice echoed up to them. “Tommy? Are you here?” Wilbur stopped walking to answer the boy. “We’re up here Tubbo. Meet us in Tommy’s room.”

Wilbur set Tommy down on his bed and gave him a quick squeeze. He grabbed a potion from Techno. “Take this healing potion and we’ll finish talking later.” Wilbur breathes out a laugh. “And make sure Tubbo knows you’re alright. He seems really worried.” And as if mentioning his name made him appear, Tubbo burst through the door and into Tommy’s arms. “Where did you go? I was waiting at the embassy for hours and when you didn’t show up I got so worried!” Tubbo said into his best friend's shoulder. “I thought you died or something, man!” Tommy laughed and pulled Tubbo closer. “I’m okay Tubbo. Everything is fine.” Little did his friend know how many lies riddled that statement. The two boys laid there in silence for a while until they both fell asleep. Things were okay. Tommy could think of a way to fix this.

... 

For the next few weeks, things seemed to go back to normal. Everyone had either forgotten that Dream kidnapped Tommy, or they pushed it to the back of their minds. They were also making some pretty significant progress in the war. Everything was perfect, except for the way Wilbur treated Tommy. He was treating him as some fragile child and seemed to believe that he couldn't fend for himself anymore. He had been acting really weird around Tommy and he was starting to get sick of it. 

The task Dream assigned Tommy hung in the back of his mind. Dream wanted him to destroy Pogtopia. No matter the costs. Tommy had tried multiple times to do it already, but could never work up the courage to actually place the TNT. But in the past couple of days, people have been treating him like he doesn't exist. Calling him a child, telling him he's not capable of understanding things. This only fueled his drive to do it more. Why shouldn't he listen to Dream if his family is going to act like they don't want him there? Why should he fight for them? Why should he even be here? Wilbur should have let him die when he came back from Dream. They never should have built Pogtopia. If Wilbur hadn't insisted on having a stupid election they wouldn't even be here in the first place! It was all his fault. At that moment Tommy felt all remorse leave his body. He felt numb. He was going to do it. He was going to blow up Pogtopia and everyone inside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tommy awoke the next morning, he was ready. The smooth stone walls and long dark hallways of Pogtopia no longer felt like home, they felt like a prison. He was ready for it to be gone. And if he was honest, he was ready to work with Dream. At least working with him would make him feel appreciated, like he was actually important. Today was the day. Today was the day he was going to murder his family. The people that gave him everything. 

Tommy marched down the stairs and into the storage room where he had hidden stacks of TNT a few days prior. Now was a perfect time to rig Pogtopia with it. Wilbur and Techno were busy in a planning meeting, and Niki and Fundy were still asleep. Tubbo was out with his bees. He had plenty of time to make this as deadly as possible. He had plenty of time to make sure they couldn't escape. Unless he- someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. It was Tubbo. "Tubbo!" Tommy breathed. "I thought you were out with your bees!" Tommy slowly took a step back to hide the chest he was previously looking in. When did Tubbo get in here? How much did he see? "Oh, sorry, I was just wondering if you were okay? I was going to grab some more glass bottles and I saw you just standing there. You must have zoned out or something." Tubbo smiled at his friend. "You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Tommy froze. Did he know? Did Tubbo know what he was about to do? "Oh yea, I'm fine, Tubbo. I'm just worried about the war. That's all." Tubbo nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Okay, don't worry too much, I love you." Tommy smiled at his best friend. This was going to hurt. 

As his friend turned to leave, Tommy took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought. How was he supposed to explain this to Tubbo when it was all over? 

...

Over the next few hours, Tommy placed every piece of TNT that he had. He put some under the floors, in the walls, and surrounding the planning room. The most important place. The place where both leaders of Pogtopia would be when the explosion erupts through the small kingdom. The place where the man he considered his older brother would die. Tommy was done. It had all been placed. Now all he has to do is push the button, and the whole place would explode. But first, he had to find Tubbo. He had to make sure he was safe. 

Tommy carefully left the hiding spot of the button and made his way towards the open field in front of Pogtopia to find Tubbo. He had a plan. When he arrived at the spot where Tubbo took care of his bees, he found his friend bent over one of the hives. "Hey, Tubbo." Tommy took a deep breath. He had to keep his composure. "Could you run to the embassy and grab the ender chest for me? We need one for Pogtopia." Tubbo looked up at his friend, and a weird look fell onto his face. "Tommy, what's happening? Why are you covered in gunpowder?" Tommy took a step back. Panic immediately washed over him. He had forgotten to change his clothes after placing the TNT. Tubbo caught him. His plan was ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy didn't know what to say. "Tubbo I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you. I need you to leave and not come back for a while okay?" His friend just stared at him. Tommy was beginning to tear up. He couldn't do this. "Dream told me I have to blow up Pogtopia or- or he'll kill you. I-I need you to leave so I can do this." He only received silence. Tubbo didn't look shocked. Why didn't he look shocked? "Tubbo? Say something." The way his best friend was looking at him was making his heart break. "I know Tommy. We all do. Do you really think we wouldn't try to figure out what happened after you've been acting so weird? We know what Dream said when kidnapped you. We know what he's trying to make you do." Tubbo took a step closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tommy was sobbing. They all knew. They could help him, they could make sure everything would be okay. Tommy closed his eyes and sighed a sigh of relief.

When he opened his eyes, Tubbo had taken a few steps back and was holding an ax. He was crying. Why was he crying? In a shaky voice, Tubbo started to speak again. "Wilbur told me it was up to me to stop it from happening." Tubbo looked down at the ax in his hands. "He's making me kill you." Those words made Tommy feel like his heart just shattered in two. His family knew all along. They knew what he was being forced to do and they chose not to help him. The world felt like it was closing in on him. Wilbur, the man that practically raised him, was making his best friend murder him. He was a coward. Dismissing Tommy as if he were worth nothing. Tommy slowly sat down onto the grass, looking up at his friend now standing over him. He felt nothing. He was numb. All of the memories of L'Manberg, the election, and building Pogtopia came crashing down on him. Back when things were perfect. Back when his family treated him as one of their own. Tommy felt defeated. He was ready. It was his time. He couldn't fight anymore. He stood up to face his friend.

...

Time felt as it was moving in slow motion as Tubbo swung the ax at him. He watched as it connected at his chest, slicing through his red and white t-shirt. He felt when he fell to his knees, blood soaking his shirt and flowing down his abdomen. He watched as his best friend swung again, this time connecting with his throat. Tommy collapsed. The last thing he saw before he died was Tubbo's grief-ridden face screaming his name with unimaginable sorrow. That was it, Tommy was gone. No more pain, no more lying, and no more feeling like he wasn't enough. He was free.

The ax slowly fell from Tubbo's blood-soaked hands and fell onto the grass. He was numb. He killed his best friend. He killed the one person that he loved more than everything else. He had to, he had to kill him or Wilbur would have done it himself. He sat down and pulled Tommy's lifeless body close. They were only kids. They were only kids, and one was already dead. Tubbo cradled his best friend and sobbed. He never thought the war would come this, and he would make sure Dream paid the price for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tubbo stayed in the field for what felt like hours. He sat there in silence until Wilbur came out and found them. The next few days were grim. Everyone was taking Tommy's death much harder than they thought. Wilbur was trying to make it seem as though he was okay, but he wasn't. The knowledge that he forced a 16 year old boy to murder his best friend was weighing heavy on him. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat. The boy who was practically his little brother, the boy that helped make him the man that he is today, was dead. And it was his fault. He needed to set up a meeting with Dream. The war has gone too far. 

...

Wilbur and Dream met up a few hours later. Tubbo came along to make sure Wilbur had backup.

Wilbur spoke first. "Tommy is dead, Dream." He stared coldly at the man in front of him. "He's dead because of you. You tried to make him blow up Pogtopia and kill us all." Silence. Dream seemed to be genuinely shocked. "Wh-Who killed him?" Was Dream actually upset? 

"I did." Tubbo moved closer to the two men. "Wilbur gave me the responsibility because I was closest to him." Tubbo moved back behind Wilbur. He couldn't cry in front of Dream. "I never wanted him to die, Wilbur. Only you and the others." Dream was fidgeting with his hands. "I'm really sorry you felt like you had to kill him." 

Those words ignited a fire inside Tubbo. He was furious. He didn't need to kill his best friend. He never would have been put in the situation in the first place if Dream had just given them their independence, those months ago. He was shaking with rage.

He wanted Dream dead.

He wanted him to feel the pain he did when he killed Tommy.

He wanted him to experience the loss that he feels right now. 

Without thinking, Tubbo pulled out his ax, stepped around Wilbur, and sunk it directly into Dream's chest. Dream let out a small scream of shock and collapsed onto the floor. He was quickly bleeding out. Tubbo had to act quickly.

"This is for Tommy." Tubbo spat out at Dream. In his fit of rage, he brought down his ax once more and ended Dream's life. 

Silence.

Tubbo was breathing heavily, still standing over Dream's body. He could see Wilbur was screaming something at him, but he couldn't hear. His heartbeat in his ears was too loud. Wilbur picked him up and carried him out of the room. Bloody ax left behind. They had to get away. They had killed the king. 

The war was over.


End file.
